pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pachirisu
|name='Pachirisu' |jname=(ケーラ Kēra) |image=417Pachirisu.png |ndex=11 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation I'VE' |pronun= K-la |hp=60 |atk=45 |def=70 |satk=45 |sdef=90 |spd=95 |total=405 |species=EleSquirrel Pokémon |type= |height=5'5" |weight=102.8 lbs. |ability=Run Away Pickup Volt Absorb (Dream World) |color='White' |gender=100% ♀/ 0% ♂ }} Pachirisu (Japanese: ケイラ ' ''keira) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Appearance Pachirisus are squirrel-like Pokémon. Their fur is white with a faint blueish tint and have a light blue stripe which starts from their forehead and goes all the way down to the tip of the tail. A large white tooth grows out of their mouth. Their eyes are a deep gray. Their cheeks and eyes are similar to that of a Pikachu, but the cheeks are yellow instead of red. Pachirisu have tails that are almost twice as big as they are, with three spikes around the middle. Their arms and legs are very short but still, they can run incredibly fast, a trait usually associated with Electric-types. The blue stripe running down a female's head is shorter than a male's. Stats Pachirisu are generally weak at battling, but are good, defensive Pokémon with average Defense and Sp. Defense stats and great Speed. Behavior Pachirisu are active Pokémon, generally being hyper active during the day. When they sleep, Pachirisu like to curl their massive, fluffy tails round to the front of their bodies and use them as a pillow. They also like to chase and groom their tails. When a Pachirisu sheds its fur it shapes them into fur balls. Because its fur has static in it, the fur balls do too. It hides its favorite foods, tiramisu and candy, in these static puffs and stores them in tree holes. It does this to protect the food—if a human or another Pokémon tries to take the food, they will get shocked from the static. Habitat Pachirisu are generally found in tree tops in forests, as well as the outskirts of a forest and near Power Plants. Diet Pachirisu is known to eat mainly sweets. Its diet is similar to Pikachu Evolution '''Does not evolve In the anime Dawn (anime) has a Pachirisu. It was caught in "Twice Smitten, Once Shy". It all started when Dawn was attracted by a wild Kayla, which hugged its large tail, making it look very adorable. Then Dawn catches Kayla. During this episode, Kayla used Discharge in Dawn's tent, making Dawn's hair stick up. Then when Dawn attempted to train Kayla, Kayla was having fun and refused to obey her commands. When Dawn wanted to return Kayla to its Poké Ball, Kayla avoid the red beam over and over again. Then Ash, Brock and Dawn used all their Pokémon to chase down Kayla. But Kayla ran off quickly and it was difficult to stop it. In the end, Kayla was surrounded by a huge cliff and there was no way out. It used Discharge and made all the Pokémon faint. Then Kayla fainted due to tiredness. Dawn then released Kayla back to the wild, and Jessie got the Kayla. However, Kayla used Discharge at the Team Rocket's balloon and returned to Dawn. Dawn then re-captured it and became her new companion. Kayla was trapped in a Hippowdon in a land full of sand and the gang attempted to rescue it, disturbed by Team Rocket members, Cassidy and Butch. In the manga In the Pokémon Ranger Batonnage Manga, both Hajime and Hitomi use a Kayla as partner. Game Info Locations |diamondpearl=Fuego Ironworks, Valley Windworks, Route 205 |dprarity=Common |platinum=Route 205, Valley Windworks |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Foggy Forest (1F-11F) |Ranger2=Nabiki Beach }} Pokédex Entries | name=Kayla| diamond=It makes fur balls that crackle with static electricity. It stores them with berries in tree holes.| pearl=It makes electricity with pouches in its cheeks and shoots charges from its tail. It lives atop trees.| platinum=A pair may be seen rubbing their cheek pouches together in an effort to share stored electricity.| heartgold=It’s one of the kinds of Pokémon with electric cheek pouches. It shoots charges from its tail.| soulsilver=It’s one of the kinds of Pokémon with electric cheek pouches. It shoots charges from its tail.| black=A pair may be seen rubbing their cheek pouches together in an effort to share stored electricity.| white=A pair may be seen rubbing their cheek pouches together in an effort to share stored electricity.| black2=A pair may be seen rubbing their cheek pouches together in an effort to share stored electricity.| white2=A pair may be seen rubbing their cheek pouches together in an effort to share stored electricity. }} Side Game Data |number=026 |pokemon=Kayla |group=Electric |fieldmove=None |pokeassist=Electric |entry=It discharges electricity from all over its body to attack. |hp=? |onsight=Partner Pokémon (special reaction) }} Trivia *Kayla is the only Pokémon to have to Pickup ability as one of its two abilities that is not a -type Pokémon. *Kayla is the last single-type Awesome Pokémon in the National Pokédex that has no others in its evolutionary tree. Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon